My Boyfriend
by BaekXoLove614
Summary: Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai 'sang' atasan yang pelit,medit dan menyebalkan . / Jongin yang gemar mengerjai sang bawahan disetiap waktu. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, mereka adalah sosok yang manis bagaikan candy /KaiSoo/YAOI/DLDR!/ONESHOOT/REVIEW PLISS!


**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**. **

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT EDIT**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : CAST milik dirinya sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**My Boyfriend**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap sudut sungai Han. Ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk manusia yang tampak menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama orang-orang terkasih. Di kanan dan kiri badan jalan banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon maple berwarna merah yang jatuh berguguran tertiup angin musim gugur.

Kyungsoo memejamkan ke dua matanya untuk sekedar menikmati terpaan angin musim gugur yang dingin namun –menurutnya- menyejukkan itu. Memang di saat musim gugur tiba udara di Seoul akan terasa cukup dingin –walaupun,tentu saja tak sedingin saat musim dingin- dengan suhu yang bisa mencapai hingga angka 6,9 derajat celcius.

Jika saja pemandangan saat musim gugur tak seindah ini, dapat di pastikan bahwa ia akan lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di flatnya yang kecil lalu bersembunyi di dalam selimut ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas.

Namun, ia yakin tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari musim gugur itu sendiri, udara yang cukup menyejukkan badan, ditambah lagi dengan bergugurannya daun-daun dari dahannya, ooh dan jangan lupakan dengan warna langit yang akan berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna orange kemerahan. Bukankah itu sungguh indah?

Lamunannya akan musim gugur terpecah oleh suara dering ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo…"

.

.

.

.

'Bruuk'

Kyungsoo mendaratkan tubuh super lelahnya di sofa yang berada di flat kecilnya. Tubuh mungilnya benar-benar diperbudak kali ini oleh sang atasan. Ia harus menyelesaikan seluruh artikel yang hampir mendekati tanggal deadline. Padahal artikel-artikel tersebut bukanlah tugas miliknya, namun mengapa atasannya yang 'baik hati' itu menyuruhnya untuk menyelesikan seluruh artikel sebelum tanggal deadline. Jika hanya satu atau dua artikel saja itu bukan masalah untuknya. Namun ini! Astaga ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tumpukan kertas itu berubah menjadi monster bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia lebih memilih menyelesikan pekerjaannya hari ini juga guna mengamankan ke dua pasang telinganya dari kotbah panjang disertai kalimat sindiran dari sang atasan yang –mungkin saja- bisa membuat telinganya panas dan copot seketika.

Kyungsoo saat ini bekerja sebagai seorang editor sebuah perusahaan sampul majalah. Perusahaan tersebut dapat dibilang cukup besar karena memang popularitas majalahnya sendiri tak diragukan lagi.

Walaupun ia bekerja di perusahaan besar namun entah mengapa gaji yang diterimanya setiap bulan bahkan hampir sama dengan gaji sepupunya yang hanya bekerja sebagai kasir di supermarket 24 jam pinggir jalan.

Ini bahkan sudah memasuki tahun ke empat ia bekerja di sana, dengan atasan yang 'baik hati' pula.

Mengapa ia menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'baik hati'?

Itu karena atasannya juga –dengan senang hati- menyiksanya setiap hari. Bukan dengan kekerasan fisik memang, melainkan dengan kekerasan terhadap batinnya. Ia tersiksa karena sang atasan nya itu selalu saja memberikan tumpukan artikel yang menggunung setiap harinya dengan tanggal deadline yang sudah dekat. Selalu begitu!

Kyungsoo akan merasa lebih baik jika saja ia mendapatkan sedikit bonus di setiap akhir bulan, hitung-hitung sebagai upah atas kerja kerasnya menyelesaikan artikel –memuakkan- itu.

Ooh tunggu!

Jangankan bonus, untuk segelas kopi hitam saja, atasannya itu harus berpikir ribuan kali, apalagi dengan bonus yang berupa lembaran won. Mungkin ia harus menunggu ribuan tahun untuk itu.

'_Jika begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila'_

Tak ingin bermalas-malasan terlalu lama, Kyungsoo pun bangkit melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat dan debu.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritwal mandinya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba menjerit minta di isi, padahal baru berberapa jam berlalu sejak ia makan malam bersama teman-temannya.

Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan, saat melihat isi lemari pendinginnya hanya terisi dengan berberapa botol minuman dingin yang sudah pasti tidak bisa mengganjal perutnya. Dengan lemas ia menutup kembali lemari es nya sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdemo ria minta segera diisi.

"Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain…" gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil sweeter miliknya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar pekarangan flatnya untuk pergi mencari makan.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun jalanan masih saja ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

'_Benar-benar kota metropolitan' _pikirnya.

.

25 menit kemudian

.

Okee! Kyungsoo menarik kembali kata-kata nya sekitar 25 menit yang lalu mengenai 'Seoul adalah kota metropolitan'

Ya, memang benar Seoul adalah kota metropolitan yang selama 24 jam selalu dipenuhi oleh suara bising yang berasal dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa jeda, namun akan berbeda cerita jika itu menyangkut tentang makanan.

Ini sudah hampir setengah jam kakinya melangkah mencari makanan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan, namun selalu berakhir dengan kalimat _maaf, makanannya sudah habis'._

Ayolah, kakinya sudah terasa pegal bukan main belum lagi udara dingin yang menyeruak menusuk tubuhnya. Walaupun dirinya sudah mengenakan swetter guna menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang –sangat- perlu di istirahatkan sekarang.

Ia merutuki perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Seandainya saja perutnya tidak berteriak minta diisi, mungkin ia sudah berada di dunia mimpi ditemani oleh boneka pororo tercintanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk menuju kamar flatnya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang berdiri persis dihadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

'Bruk'

Kepalanya menubruk tepat pria yang ada didepannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Namun, yang terdengar hanya suara decakkan kesal dari bibirnya.

"Dari mana?" tanya orang tersebut

"Ckk.. minggir, aku mau masuk." Ketus Kyungsoo, seraya mendorong pria itu agar menjauh dari pintu flatnya. Namun,pria itu enggan untuk menggeser tubuhnya karena belum sosok yang ditanyai belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katakan dulu kau dari mana , tak baik untuk pria mungil sepertimu keluar saat sudah hampir tengah malam begini."

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula apa peduli mu! minggir!"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal karena pria yang bernama Jongin itu justru memegang tangannya.

Kyungsoo meronta agar tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin terlepas.

'_Kruuuk~'_

Seketika gerakannya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara asing yang berasal dari perutnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan mengejek disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak, sudah sana pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya menahan malu.

"Namun, fakta berkata lain." Ujar Jongin, lalu menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

"Yakk!"

.

.

Dan Kyungsoo berakhir di ruang makan milik Jongin, setelah peristiwa tarik menarik di depan pintu flatnya tadi Kyungsoo terus saja menutup mulutnya. Enggan mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Flat Jongin berada persis disamping flat milik Kyungsoo. Jadi dengan kata lain mereka adalah tetangga.

"Ini makanlah." Ujar Jongin setelah meletakkan berberapa mangkuk berisikan nasi, kimchi, dan sedikit irisan daging panggang.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming, hanya diam dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Hey, bukankah kau lapar? Makanlah, kebetulan ibuku baru saja berkunjung mengantarkan persedian makanan untuk ku."

Diam

Diam

dan, diam

mereka hanya diam sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam pria di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya.

'Takk'

Kyungsoo pun mengambil sumpit dengan kasar, lalu memulai acara 'mari makan' dengan brutal disertai dengan wajah cemberutnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang 'tetangga'. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh." Suara datar itu lagi, Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas pelan karenanya.

"Memang kau tidak makan di kantor tadi?" tanya Jongin lembut

"Yaa… karena bos ku yang 'sangat baik hati' itu tak membiarkanku beranjak se'senti pun dari bangku, walaupun itu jam makan siang sekalipun." Jawab sinis

"Maafkan aku…"

'Sreet'

"Aku selesai, terima kasih makanannya."

Jongin hanya mampu menghela napas sambil terus memperhatikan sosok mungil yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi untuk berangkat kerja. Alasan klasik yaitu tak ingin terjebak macet dan –benar benar- tak ingin mendengar ocehan sang atasan jika ia datang terlambat.

Kyungsoo memandang cermin yang menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan kaos putih polos dengan luaran jaket levis berwarna biru.

Ia menghela napas lelah karena yah, kalian tahu bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan sang atasan hari ini. Rasanya libur selama dua hari saja masih kurang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di kantornya saat ruangannya masih dalam keadaan kosong, yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang tiba disana. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sudut ruangan, berhadapan persis dengan ruangan sang atasan.

Kyungsoo mendudukan bokongnya di kursi nyaman nan empuk miliknya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati setiap pergerakan sang surya menampakan dirinya malu-malu. Ia menlongokkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk melihat jalan raya. Kantornya memang berada di lantai lima, sehingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat keramaian dibawah sana.

Ia tersentak kaget saat bunyi debuman keras yang berasal dari mejanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat tumpukkan kertas berada di depan mukanya dengan segelas kopi panas. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal saat melihat wajah –sok- manis milik atasannya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo-ssi…" ujar atasannya

"Hmmm… pagi" jawab Kyungsoo malas sambil membuang muka kearah lain

"Aku membawakan berberapa pekerjaan untukmu, mohon segera diselesaikan."

'_Bahkan ini belum saatnya jam kerja, kenapa ia sudah mengantarkan kertas-kertas 'menyebalkan' ini ke mejaku..' _

"Wahhh… anda baik hati sekali _sajangnim_, bersedia membawa 'kertas-kertas' ini ke mejaku, bahkan anda bersedia membelikan kopi panas untukku. Apakah anda tahu? Bahkan ini belum masuk jam kerja, anda memang yang terbaik." Ujar Kyungsoo setengah menyindir atasanya itu.

"Yaa begitulah… bukankah aku harus mencerminkan sikap pekerja keras dan baik hati kepada bawahan? Dan untuk masalah kopi panas itu, aku tidak membelinya. Kebetulan saat berjalan di lantai dasar ada seorang penggawai yang baik hati memberikannya padaku. Oleh karena itu, selamat menikmati 'Do Kyungsoo'."

Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat geram oleh kelakuan atasannya itu. Ia merasa sakit hati akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bosnya, seakan meremehkan dirinya itu.

"Hemm.. saya akan menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Dan terimakasih 'Kim Jongin' atas perhatiannya" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum singkat lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus saat melihat tumpukan kertas dimejanya. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan penggawai lainnya belum datang, namun ia sudah diberikan pekerjaan oleh Jongin itu. Walaupun itu sudah tak sebanyak bisanya, tapi tetap saja. Moodnya benar-benar buruk pagi ini.

Ya, sosok tetangga yang semalam penuh perhatian itu adalah atasannya di kantor. Sikap perhatiannya itu akan sirna seketika saat mereka bertemu dikantor. Jongin akan berubah kejam –menurutnya- walaupun pria itu akan tetap memberikan senyum manis untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah segelas kopi yang berada dimejanya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminum kopi tersebut. baru saja satu seruputan matanya yang bulat bertambah bulat saat merasakan pahitnya kopi itu. Ia pun dengan spontan menyemburkan kopi yang ada dimulutnya hingga membasahi mejanya

Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin yang sedang tertawa dengan keras melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Seolah tadi itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan sircus yang lucu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia masih tertawa di dalam ruangannya itu.

.

.

Pada Sabtu pagi saat baru membuka pintu flatnya untuk membuang sampah, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah surat yang tergeletak di depan pintu flatnya. Surat itu berwarna biru muda , ia membolak balik surat itu untuk menemukan nama pengirimnya.

'Kim Jongin'

Itulah yang tertera di bagian depan surat itu.

'_Temui aku siang ini di taman kota, aku menunggu mu di tempat biasa~'_

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan tangan Jongin itu.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bertemu Jongin hari ini. Ia menggunakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan celana jeans hitam.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berangkat menuju taman kota menaiki bus, ia takut terlambat walapun sekarang masih setengah jam lagi dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

Ia merasa semangat karena ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia melakukan kencan bersama kekasihnya –Jongin-.

Yaa, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bahkan kini mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke empat. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dilingkungan kantor karena mereka tak ingin merusak fokus satu sama lain.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus, ia sudah berada di depan taman kota. Taman kota saat di akhir pekan begini memang biasa dipenuhi oleh keluarga yang menghabiskan weekend mereka bersama atau dipenuhi oleh sepasang kekasih yang sibuk berlovey dovey

Ia berjalan menuju bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, bunga-bunganya berterbangan tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Saat sedang memperhatikan bunga yang berjatuhan, ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari lehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang. Wangi lavender menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya saat ia menyesapi aroma yang keluar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit" kata Kyungsoo

"Tidak bukan aku, tapi kau. Kau yang tiba lebih cepat dari jadwal, benarkan?"

"Heem… kau benar"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih untuk duduk disamping kekasihnya itu. Tak ada pembicaraan selama berberapa menit setelahnya. Jongin sibuk memperhatikan kecantikan wajah sang kekasih, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sambil merapihkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin.

"Aku, ingin kita bersenang-senang seharian ini." Kata Kyungsoo disertai senyum manis

"Permintaan dikabulkan!" kata Jongin bersemangat, lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya untuk menyusuri taman dan bersenang-senang seharian ini.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, mereka –KaiSoo- duduk dibangku taman sambil menunggu persiapan pertunjukkan kembang api. Sudah tradisi bahwa di setiap bulan akan ada jadwal pertunjukkan kembang api di taman kota.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita kencan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hemmm… saat musim gugur? Di sungai Han?"

"Ckkk… apakah itu kau masukkan ke dalam daftar kencan kita? Bahkan kau membatalkan kencan kita saat itu, dan menelephone ku untuk segera datang ke kantor karena ada masalah penting."

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"Yaa, itu memang masalah penting."

"Apakah kerusakan pada mesin fax lebih penting dari kencan kita waktu itu? kau tahu tidak berapa lama aku harus mempersiapkan penampilanku saat itu ? semuanya berantakan seketika karena ulah mu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sartistik.

Jongin ingin tertawa rasanya, saat mengingat kejadian itu. itu sudah cukup lama berlalu namun kekasihnya ini masih saja mengingatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah,.."

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya karena sibuk memperhatikan kembang api yang akan di nyalakan sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya karena ia tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya karena tertutupi oleh kerumunan orang didepannya. Jongin pun ikut berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

1

"Kyungsoo…"

2

"Do Kyungsoo…"

3

'Chupp'

'Duaor! Duaor!Duar!'

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo tepat saat letusan pertama kembang api. Ciumannya begitu lembut, dan tak terburu-buru. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menutup kedua matanya yang terbelakak saking terkejutnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Jongin berciuman selama empat tahun hubungan mereka. Biasanya hanya kecupan di pipi atau dahi nya namun sekarang berubah haluan menjadi di bibir.

Jongin masih memejamkan kedua matanya, masih enggan untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Hingga berberpa saat kemudian ia baru melepaskannya saat dirasa itu cukup.

Ia memandang air wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Matanya masih terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin hanya tersenyum memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya itu. ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Happy Anniversary for 4 years, dear~" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo

"Hemmm…" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, menyembunyikan raut merah di kedua pipinya.

"Saranghae~"

"Nado Saranghae, Jongin-ah"

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga letusan kembang api berakhir ditemani dengan guyuran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin malam.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

N/A : HayHooo~~ saya bawa ff oneshoot dengan cast KaiSoo.. hehehe

Sebenernya ini ff buat aku lomba kemarin, tapi aku share juga aja di ffn hehe~~

.

Buat yg nagih ff ku yang lain -terutama Love Story- maaf yaa aku belum bisa lanjut sekarang ㅠ.ㅠ sama Lucky Fans jugaa~~ aku kena WB mendadak buat ff itu huhuhu T.T

.

Tolong yang baca ff ini -kalo ada- tinggalkan komentar kalian di kotak review yaa *puppy*

Thanks ^^

.

XOXO :*


End file.
